Locuras
by Locuras
Summary: Tomanse todo con humor. Luffy se olvida de pagar la factura de la luz. Zoro nuevo rey de Dressrosa. Sanji en Amazon Lily. Y Usopp discute conmigo. Spoiler: Pobre Usopp. Spoiler 2: Franky quiere ser el nuevo rey de los piratas. [ Locuras de... Locuras]


Tras ser la muerte ciento uno de Akainu, Ace pudo descansar tranquilo. Luffy y Sabo lloraron su muerte hasta que se olvidaron de pagar el recibo de la luz en villa foosha. Seguramente ya debían más de cien millones de belis.

-. Oye... Olvido algo... Pero no me acuerdo.- Sabo se llevó una mano al mentón.

-. Mmm igual me dejé el grifo abierto...

-. No, no es eso. ¿no teniamos que llorar la muerte de Ace?

-. ¡Que más da! Debemos dinero a Dadan... Vamos a morir...

-. ¿Y tu sueño de ser el rey de los piratas.?

-. Me la suda, seguramente ni siquiera exista. Ya sabemos que Gold Roger se tomaba más de un Whisky al dia.

-. ¿Y tú tripulación?

-. Los dejé en mitad de la pelea con Doflamingo. Ya estarán muertos. O quizás Zoro le cortó el cuello.

-. Ah.. Guay.. Que se jodan.-

[En dressrosa]

Zoro y Doflamingo habían llegado a un acuerdo. Ambos matarian al capullo de Law y a cambio Zoro podría ocupar el trono. Doflamingo había decidido jubilarse... O quizás buscaría a su amiga de la infancia. Nah que se joda la infancia. Mejor jubilarse y surcar los cuatro mares con señoritas de compañia.

Tras la muerte de Law a manos del Espadachin. Doflamingo se fue de Dressrosa. Zoro comenzó una vida de rey, teniendo a su merced cuatro esposas. Nami, Robin, Violet y Rebecca. A esta última tuvo que dejarla huérfana, pues kyros no queria que su hija formara parte del harem del nuevo rey. Pero con un simple corte en el cuello lo decapitó. Y por fin pudo cumplir el sueño de cualquier hombre, hacer un quinteto.

[En Punk Hazard]

Tras ser abandonado por su tripulación en aquella isla, Chopper buscó la manera de vengarse de su capitán al haberlo tachado de Tanuki. Pensó una manera de volar y buscarle, y entonces recordó aquel anuncio.

-. Red bull te da alas...- Canturreó el renito. Afilando sus cuernos para poder clavarlos en el pecho de su querido capitán.- Ya queda menos para mi venganza...-

[Volviendo a Dressrosa]

Tras haber estado dia y medio metido en la habitación con sus cuatro esposas, Zoro salió de su habitación como si nada. Tras él comenzaron a salir una a una las reinas de Dressrosa. Las cuatros mostraban cortes y Moratones en su cuerpo, e incluso a Violet le faltaba un brazo... Y un trozo de oreja.

-. ¿Por qué utilizaste el Santoryu?.- Preguntó una Nami demacrada. Apenas podia hablar.

-. Porque a mis cojones de rey le apetecia.

-. Me duele un poco el brazo...- Se quejó Violet.

-. Nah, eso vuelve a crecer.. Lo he visto en la tele.- Le restó importancia.

-. Ya, pero lo que tu viste no era una persona humana, era una estrella de mar.

-. ¿Y? Esto es One Piece, Aquí todo es posible... y no te quejes. Que te corto el otro.

-. Ok, perdon.

[En el sunny]

Tras ser desterrados de Dressrosa por el Actual rey, Franky había dejado a Brook, Sanji y Usopp solos en una isla aparentemente desierta. El Cyborg habían decidido buscar el One Piece para convertirse en el rey de los piratas.

[En una isla Aparentemente Desierta.]

-. Porque ha sucedido todo esto. Todos se han vuelto locos.- Usopp no parecia bastante contento con el Fanfic del creador.

-. ¿Y que esperabas de mi, soy Locuras?- Le dije con sorna.

-. No sé, hazme millonario y que kaya se case conmigo. Por favor.- Usopp supo desde un primer momento que aquello no ocurriria, pues Locuras no estaba dispuesto a ponerle fácil las cosas.

-. No, prefiero que sepas que desde un primer momento no ocurrirá eso, pues yo no estoy dispuesto a ponerte fácil las cosas.- Usopp maldijo por lo bajo para que yo no lo escuchara, cosa que hice pues soy yo el que escribe todo el cotarro.

Brook y Sanji habían dejado abandonado a Usopp cuando este comenzó a discutir con el creador del Fanfic, pues ellos no querian calgar con las consecuencias de aquel acto suicida. Brook cayó en una madriguera de sabuesos hambrientos, y duró menos que el combate entre Luffy y coby en mitad de la guerra de Marine ford.

Sanji suspiró, recordando a sus damas. Que ahora mismo estaban siendo cortadas en pleno acto con el espadachin. Derrepente Kuma apareció a su lado.

-. Si fueras de viaje. ¿A dónde irias?

-. Es en serio o me estás tomando el pelo. Como aquella vez que me mandaste al reino okama.

-. Si fueras de ¡VIAJE!. ¿A dónde irias?

-. Ya, pero me mandarás al sitio exacto, o para reirte de mi me enviaras a un lugar totalmente contrario.

-. ¡SI FUERAS DE VIAJE!. ¿A DÓNDE COÑO IRIAS?.-

-. Si mi hipotesis es la correcta, si te respondo con el peor lugar del mundo, tu me destinarias al mejor. así que.. Eligo el Reino de los Okamas.

Kuma hizo desaparecer al rubio, enviandolo a amazon Lily. Ese cocinero si que lo conocia bien. Kuma comenzó a reirse y apareció esta vez frente a Usopp, quien había parado de discutir conmigo.

Kuma pudo discernir a un Usopp sin piernas. Eso por meterse con el creador del fic, y cuestionar su locura.

-. Si fueras de viaje. ¿A dónde irias?

-. Un hospital, por favor... un hospi...tal.. Que me desangro.- Kuma sonrió de lado y envió a Usopp a una sala de tortura.

-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Podrá Luffy y sabo pagar la factura de la luz?

¿Podrán sobrevivir las esposas de Zoro otro día más?

¿Conseguirá Chopper cumplir su venganza.?

¿Encontrará Franky el One Piece y se convertirá en el rey de los piratas?

¿Que hará Brook para sobrevivir ante unos sabuesos hambrientos?

¿Sobrevivirá Sanji a millones de hemorragias nasales?

¿Me pedirá perdón Usopp?

Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
